The Man in The Phone Box
by Chucky Ray
Summary: She never really got over him, that is until she lost her memory. The doctor and Rose have always sort of liked each other, but when Rose gets into a horrible accident she mistakes the nine hundred year old time lord for her boyfriend! Mickey becomes enraged, Rose is more confused than ever, and all chaos breaks loose!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Summer Love

Guess what? I'm back! And I promise to get back to Son of The Doctor ASAP, but I had this funny little idea inside my head that I couldn't pass up! I hope you enjoy it and as always please don't forget to review!

It was an extremely hot summer day and the doctor was cooped up inside his TARDIS. He would rather have been down at the creek with Mickey and Rose, but he couldn't really bring himself to do such a thing. That's when suddenly he looked up and saw Sarah Jane coming through the door. "Hullo Doctor, Rose just texted me to find out where in the world you were and when you were going to go down to the creek and join them." She explained.

"I'm not." He answered.

"Really? Why? I thought you loved spending time with her. I mean I've seen the two of you together." She told him.

"I know, but Mickey's her boyfriend and I'm not. So she should be spending more time with him." He explained as he turned away from her and pretended to fiddle around with his machine.

Sarah scrunched up her face in confusion. "What are you saying that you're jealous or something?" she asked him as he simply looked up at her.

"Oh c'mon Sarah Jane, you can't really be that blind." He told her.

"Well, if you have feelings for her then why can't you just tell her that?" she questioned him.

"Because, I'm a time lord, she's a human being. It would never work between us anyway, and besides all I've ever wanted to do was protect her." He said.

"Listen Doctor, you can't fool me. I've seen the way you look at her, and you never once looked at me like that before. You may have not had a choice when you left me, but now you do. I really don't want to see you give it up." She told him earnestly as he continued to gaze at her for a moment.

…..

"C'mon Rose you can do it!" Mickey called up to his girlfriend as she stood at the edge of the cliff and clutched onto the rope with all her might. "

"I can't!" she cried down to the water.

"C'mon babe, you promised me that you wouldn't be scared!" Mickey told her.

"Well yeah, but that's because that I didn't know that I would be when I got up here." She explained when suddenly she heard a rustling inside the bushes and looked up and saw the doctor stepping out of the woods. She gave a sudden gasp. "Oops, sorry, you scared me." She explained after she had realized it was him.

The doctor smirked at her as he noted how extremely attractive she was in her two pieced bathing suit.

"Hey!" Rose snapped. "Stop staring." She muttered with a glare as his grin started to fade.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to_" he began quickly.

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize, I've got bigger problems at the moment." She told him.

"What? A girl who has faced Daleks and Cybermen is afraid of a little rope swing?" he questioned her as the grin returned to his face.

"You can be really annoying sometimes, did you know that?" she asked him with a scoff and a roll of her eyes.

"Oh yes Miss Tyler, I am perfectly well aware of it." He answered as he smiled warmly at her.

"Rose are you coming!?" Mickey hollered back up at her.

"Yes, I'll be down in a minute!" she replied before looking back at the doctor. "But first, age before beauty." She told him as she shoved him off the edge of the cliff. Rose laughed as she heard him fall into the water with a big splash.

"Hey!" the doctor cried after he took a deep breath. "Why'd you do that for!?" he exclaimed before Rose grabbed onto the rope and swung a crossed the cliff and let go if it just as soon as she was over the water.

"Oh c'mon a nine hundred year old time lord is afraid of a little water?" she teased after she had come up to the surface.

"I'm gonna get you Rose Tyler!" The doctor shouted as he started to splash her as she constantly ducked and dodged his attacks with squeals of giggles as she splashed him back.

"Hullo, hullo, remember me?" Mickey said irritably after a moment as the two of them turned over to look at him and grew silent. The doctor suddenly cleared his throat inside his fist.

"Uh you're right I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." He quickly apologized. "It was Sarah Jane's idea, but now I can see that I made a complete and utter mess of things." He said as he stood up.

"No wait, please don't leave." Rose told him.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I've got to. I've got a lot of work to do back inside the TARDIS and I don't have time to be goofing off." He said as he got out of the water. When he was gone Rose quickly turned to Mickey.

"How could you do that!? The doctor's my friend!" she snapped.

"Yeah but Rose I'm your boyfriend." He told her. "Yet whenever I'm finally able to get you alone he always shows up and ruins it. I mean I'm not saying that I don't like him, I just don't like the way he looks at you." He explained.

"Oh c'mon Mickey, you've really got to stop being so jealous. The doctor and I have a purely platonic relationship. There's nothing going on between us." She told him as she stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Home. I promised my mum that I'd be home for lunch." She answered while Mickey watched her run out of the water and into the woods. He knew better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Accident

Just as Rose was on her way home the TARDIS started to slowly magically appear in front of her. "Doctor?" she questioned when a few moments later he peered his head out of the door.

"Oh, it's you." He began with a look of disgust "Hullo Rose." He said before he quickly pulled his head back inside.

"Of course it's me I live here!" She began as she raced inside the booth. "Well, in the apartment a crossed the street anyway." She finished.

"Listen Rose, I don't really have time to chat right now so you better run along home now." He told her and she could sense a bit of resentment inside his voice.

"Am I missing something here? I mean you seem kind of pissed at me." She said as he took a deep breath.

"No Rose, it's not you." He told her.

"So what? Is it Mickey then?" she asked him and all of a sudden he silently gazed at her.

"It is, isn't it? You're jealous of my boyfriend." She realized.

"No, I'm not jealous, I just think, well, in all honesty,.. when all is said and done,.. you can do better! There, are you happy now I said it!?" he cried.

"What!? Are you mad!?" she exclaimed. "Mickey is the best thing that I've got!" she yelled angrily. "He's never lied to me or tried to keep secrets from me like you have!" she snapped when suddenly she felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I can't believe you would even say something like that." Rose said with a shake of her head.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry." He began but she quickly turned away from him and stormed out of the box. "Rose wait I didn't mean it! I dunno what I was thinking!" he cried as he raced out after her when suddenly he stopped as he saw a car headed straight towards her. 'ROSE LOOK OUT!" he yelled but it was too late, the next thing he heard was the loud screeching of the brakes and the tires skidding inside the pavement. "Oh my God." He said as he suddenly felt both of his hearts start to sink. "Rose." He whispered.

"NOOOO! ROSE!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as he raced over to her lifeless body that was lying on the side of the road and bent down beside it before scooping it up inside his arms. "Don't die." He pleaded. "Oh my God please don't die Rose, I am so sorry." He told her softly when he looked up and saw Jackie and Sarah Jane running over towards him.

"That's my daughter!" Jackie cried with disbelief.

"Doctor what happened!?" Sarah exclaimed with astonishment.

"It's my fault, all my fault." The doctor began. "We had a fight and she was so upset that she didn't watch where she was going." He explained as the two ladies bent down beside him.

"Don't worry Doctor, it isn't your fault." Sarah reassured him as she reached over to him and placed her hand on top of his. "You weren't the one who was driving the car." She told him.

"That doesn't matter now! You're a doctor and I want you to help my daughter!" Jackie snapped.

"Yes I know and I would if I could but I'm not that kind of doctor Jackie!" he yelled back at her angrily.

"Doctor just please, calm down, she's going to be alright. I'm going to call the rescue squad." Sarah told him as she dug her cellphone out of her pocket.

The doctor nodded before looking back down at Rose. "Come back to me." He whispered and without even stopping to think about it he placed a tender kiss upon her lips. That's when suddenly Rose gave a light cough before slowly fluttering her eyes open. "Rose." The doctor began as he smiled warmly down at her. "She's alright, she's alive." He said happily before hugging her tightly close to his chest.

"The ambulance is on their way, along with the police to try and track down the person who hit her." Sarah explained as soon as she hung up.

"Yeah and as soon as I figure out who it is I'm going to murder them." The doctor growled.

"Do you really want to take the chance of spending the rest of your life locked up in a cell?" Sarah asked him.

"No, but I don't care! I'm not going to let them get away with this, they almost killed the girl I_" he began before he gave a nervous glance back at them. "care deeply about." He finished. "as a friend." He added anxiously hoping that they didn't see the drop of sweat coming from his forehead.

 _….._

Rose didn't realize that she had fallen fast asleep inside her hospital bed. When she opened her eyes a nurse was drawing her curtains. Rose gave a loud groan before placing a hand on the side of her head. "What happened?" she began. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"You'll be alright Miss Tyler, your boyfriend will be in shortly to see you." The nurse explained as she walked out of the room and into the lobby.

"How is she?" Mickey asked her as soon as she had arrived at the end of the hall.

"She's awake." The nurse began as Mickey and the doctor both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." Mickey said while the doctor silently agreed with him.

"I'm afraid she did receive quite a head injury, but as long as she stays here for a few days observation I'm sure she'll be alright." The nurse said. "You can go ahead and see her now, I told her that you would be in so she's expecting you." She told them before she walked away.

"You go ahead, I've got to go to the loo." Mickey told the doctor before he exited in the opposite direction.

By the time the doctor had reached Rose's room, she was already sitting straight up in bed and eating a hot bowl of chicken soup. "Hullo." He began quietly. "How are you feeling?" he asked her as she gave a little shrug.

"Alright, I guess. I don't remember much about what happened though. Actually I can't remember anything at all." She admitted.

"What?" the doctor questioned her. "Are you saying that you've lost your memory?" he asked.

"Really wish that I wasn't." she began. "The only things I know so far is that my name is Rose Tyler, my mum's name is Jackie and I have a really cute boyfriend." She said as she smiled brightly at him.

"What?" the doctor asked inside a high pitched voice. "Rose, sweetheart, I'm afraid you are very much mistaken." He began nervously as he quickly shook his head. "You see I'm not_" he began.

"I can see you're quite a modest gentleman." She interjected. "Who are you anyway?" she asked him.

"Uh,.. I'm John Smith." He replied before he walked over to the foot of her bed and sat down. "Listen Rose, are you absolutely a hundred percent sure that you can't remember anything? Anything at all about your past or who I am?" he asked her.

"Only the fact that you're a great kisser." She remarked.

"Oh shit." The doctor muttered to himself. _"Mickey's going to kill me."_ He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Mysterious Box

All of a sudden the doctor felt a presence standing behind him. "What's going on here?" The doctor quickly spun around and looked up at Mickey before quickly leaping up onto his feet.

"Uh Mickey, do you mind stepping out in the hall for a second and I'll be right with you." He promised in which Mickey reluctantly agreed.

"John, please don't leave me. I'm scared." Rose said shakily as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Shh,.." he whispered as took ahold of her face and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be alright, I promise." He assured her before he turned away and stepped out into the hall quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Alright then, out with it, c'mon!" Mickey told him.

"Uh well, to put it quite simply,.. Rose lost her memory and now she thinks that I'm her boyfriend." He explained as he looked down at the ground and ran his hand in through his hair.

"Well why would she think that?" he asked him.

"Well,.." he began loudly. "there might be a wibbly -wobbly timey-wimey reason why." He said as Mickey narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"What." He said in an icy cold harsh voice.

"I might have kissed her." He answered with a small shrug.

"You what!?" Mickey yelled in a complete rage of horror.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I never meant anything by it." The doctor began as he held up his hand.

"I'll kill you! What makes you think that I'm just going to stand here and let you get away with kissing my girlfriend!?" he shouted.

"Look Mickey, it was sort a spur of the moment decision alright?" the doctor questioned him.

"No, no it's not." Mickey began with a shake of his head. "I care about Rose, and the only reason I'm dating her is so that I can protect her from people like you." He growled.

"What are you saying that you don't love her?" the doctor asked him hotly.

"Oh and are you saying that you do!?" Mickey exclaimed as the doctor suddenly grew silent and looked back down to the ground. "Yeah that's what I thought. Keeping secrets from her and lying to her, if that's how you treat somebody that you supposedly love then I'd hate to be one of your enemies." He told him before he stormed away and the doctor heaved a heavy sigh realizing that he had been right before he watched him walk away.

Later that evening Sarah Jane had come to visit him in the TARDIS. "Is it true, what happened to Rose? Has she really lost her memory?" she asked him.

"Yeah, she has. She didn't have a clue who I was." He answered. "She thinks that I'm an ordinary man named John Smith, she doesn't know that I'm really a time lord." He explained. "Mickey was pissed, he thinks that I'm trying to take advantage of the fact that Rose has lost her memory and he accused me of trying to steal his girlfriend away from him." He told her.

"And? Are you?" Sarah asked him anxiously.

"No, I mean I didn't plan on it it just sort of happened. However now that it has, maybe that's not such a bad thing after all. Mickey doesn't really love her, he's just trying to protect her from me. He told me himself. He just doesn't understand of how awful I've been feeling about it and I really wish that there was something I could do to fix it." He explained as he heaved a heavy sigh and looked away from her.

"Well, maybe there is." She began.

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

"Well, Jackie's throwing Rose a surprise welcome home party for her this weekend when she gets back. Maybe you could, well you know_" she began.

"What? Ask her out?" he questioned.

"Well, yes." She answered.

"I couldn't do that." He began.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because I'd be too nervous to, I've haven't been out on a date for over a hundred years and that was on Gallifrey. Why are you so concerned about my relationship with Rose anyway?" he asked her.

"Because I don't want you to lose what I lost." She said before she left him alone to contemplate the meaning of what she had just said.

Once Rose was well enough to be out of the hospital, she had discovered the TARDIS as she arrived home a crossed the street. "That's funny," she began to her mother. "I wonder what that big blue box is doing over there." She said before she decided to go over and investigate. That's when she unexpectedly bumped into the man that she had believed to be John Smith. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, you scared me!" she exclaimed.

"No it's alright. It's good to see you, how are you feeling?" he asked her with an affectionate smile.

"I'm doing much better, but I'm trying to figure out what this great big box is." She said.

"It's a telephone box." He began.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you have to make a call? I didn't mean to interrupt you." She apologized as she started to turn away from him.

"No, really, it's alright. I'm all done, so no worries then." He told her stifling a laugh as he continued to gaze and smile at her before placing his hand upon her cheek.

"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him as she smiled up at him and returned the gaze into his eyes.

"It's just that, I forgot how beautiful you were." He told her and he knew that since she thought that he was her boyfriend anyway that it was alright for him to tell her that.

"Ha! That's funny, _I'm_ the one with the amnesia." She remarked half laughing herself.

"Listen Rose, now that you're back I was sort of wondering if you'd like to go out with me some time, like possibly tonight." He suggested.

"Uh yeah sure, why not. But right now I've got to get back home if you don't mind, I promised my mum that I'd be there to help her with the groceries." She explained.

"Alright then, I'll see you tonight." He told her.

"Goodbye." Rose said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she turned around and ran away.

"Goodbye." The doctor said to himself as he watched her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Party

Jackie Tyler went to the door as the doorbell rang. "Oh, there you are." She began as she saw the doctor standing there before her. "I'm glad you're here, I need to talk to you." She told him as she grabbed his arm and quickly pulled him inside. "Listen, we need to talk about Rose. She seems to think that you're somebody named John Smith." She said.

"Ah yes well it would be kind of hard to spring me being a nine hundred year old time lord on her right away wouldn't it?" he questioned her.

"Well yes, I suppose you're right. But why is Mickey so pissed off and why does she think that you're her boyfriend?" she asked him as he turned to look back at Mickey who was standing beside a group of people angrily glaring at him before looking back at her.

"Well you see Jackie it's an awful long story. Where's Rose?" he asked her as she looked down the hallway.

"She's in the bedroom getting ready, I'm surprised that she isn't out by now though. Poor thing, after what she's gone through I can't say I blame her for getting a little cold feet." She said.

"I'll go talk to her." He told her before he turned and walked down the hallway. "Rose, it's me darling are you decent?" he questioned when suddenly he caught sight of her and stopped dead in his tracks. She wore her hair down and was sporting a beautiful red sparkly dress that matched her lipstick and went well with her light pink eye shadow. "Oh my God," he began feeling as though she stole his very breath away from him. "you look beautiful." He finished. Just as he had been mouthing the words Rose had a sudden strange vision of a man in a leather jacket telling her exactly the same thing.

"Rose, are you alright?" he questioned her with concern.

"Yeah it's just, I've heard that somewhere before." She told him her face scrunching up with confusion and bewilderment.

"Well, why don't you come out to the party?" he suggested. "Perhaps you and I can talk." He said.

"I can't. All of my friends and family expect me to know them but I don't. I feel so awful." She said sadly as he slowly reached over to her and pulled a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear before placing his hand onto her cheek and gazing deeply inside her eyes.

"Rose look at me. What happened to you wasn't your fault it was mine, and I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"What do you mean it was your fault what happened?" she asked him anxiously.

"We were having a fight and that's what caused you to get hit by the car." He explained.

"You mean you put me in danger? I thought you loved me." She said when he grew silent for a moment.

"You have no idea." He responded a moment later.

"No, but I sure wish that I did." She whispered as the doctor closed his eyes and leaned into kiss her but then suddenly Mickey cleared his throat behind them.

"I just thought that you'd like to know your mum's serving the cake." He told Rose.

"Uh, thanks." She answered as she nervously looked from John to Mickey and sensing the tension between them hurried out of the room.

"I'm watching you." Mickey muttered under his breath before he shot a glare at the doctor and then hurried out of the room after her.

 _…._

"I don't believe this, I really don't believe this." The doctor began to Sarah Jane out on the balcony. "I've battled aliens Daleks, Cybermen,.. but I just can't seem to tell that beautiful woman how I feel about her." He explained.

"Tell me something Doctor, Why is it so hard for you?" she asked him.

"I dunno, I guess it's because deep down I know that I can't make her happy and give her what she desires. I mean as much I want to, I can't settle down with her and have a family because I couldn't afford to pay the mortgage. I mean I battle space aliens for a living. Besides Rose deserves someone who can spend the rest of their life with her. I can't do that Sarah, I can never do that." He said sadly as he looked down at the ground and a tear rolled down his cheek.

That's when suddenly the door opened and Rose stepped out onto the balcony. "John?" she began. "John what's wrong? What are you doing out here?" she questioned him as he gave a sniff.

"Oh nothing, I just needed a bit of fresh air. But I'm alright now so I think I'll go on back inside." He said as he took her hand and gazed at her passionately inside her eyes. "Rose Tyler, fancy on joining me in a dance?" he asked her as he kissed the top of her hand. Suddenly Rose had another strange vision of that same man in the leather jacket waltzing around with her somewhere strange and dipping her down over backwards.

"Rose?" he began as she grew that same look of confusion on her face. "Are you sure that everything's alright?" he questioned.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine. C'mon let's go." She told him as he led her back inside the apartment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and suddenly forgot what had been troubling him as the song played in the background describing all the things he felt while he was looking at her and she was looking back at him. All of the things that he knew that he could never have.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The First Night

 _Wooohoo! Two favorites already! YAY! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying it so far and thanks for the favorites! Anyway, things are about to get a little wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey hot and sticky so just warning ya now LOL Ah man, I am so addicted to this couple,.. I am a MAJOR (in all of his forms just that ten is my favorite) Doctor/Rose shipper for life!_

As soon as the song ended the doctor lifted Rose's chin and kissed her on the lips before slowly pulling apart and breaking it. "I have to go." He whispered as he continued to gaze inside her eyes and wished that there was some way that he could make this moment last forever.

"Ah come on now there's no hurry." Jackie began as she had been watching them from afar. "You're more than welcome to spend the night if you want to." She suggested.

"Yes John, please stay." Rose pleaded as she looked up at him and blinked with those gorgeous innocent eyes that he couldn't resist.

"Well, alright. I suppose one night wouldn't hurt." He told her with a grin. "I just got to go home and pack first." He said before he planted another tender kiss upon her lips. Allons-y!" he cried before he raced towards the door.

"What? Where have I heard that before?" Rose wondered as she muttered it quietly to herself.

Just as the doctor excitedly ran outside Mickey was there to greet him folding his arms and glaring at him. "You really are a pathetic dickhead you know that!?" he snapped.

"Oh c'mon now, you don't want to hold a grudge now do you?" the doctor questioned him.

"You bet I do." He growled. "When did you plan on telling Rose the truth about who you really are?" he asked him.

"Mickey listen," the doctor began. "I know this may hard for you to believe, but I love Rose. I always have, and always will." He told him.

"Then tell her!" Mickey snapped.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. If I did then I could lose her forever and I don't want her to hate me." He explained as Mickey scoffed and shook his head.

"You're such a selfish bastard, you don't really love her." He said.

"Bite your tongue!" the doctor spat.

"No I won't," Mickey began. "because it's the truth. You don't care about anyone but yourself." He told him as the doctor angrily narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"I'M WARNING YOU GO AWAY!" he hollered on the top of his lungs.

"Fine, but you know that she is going to find out sooner or later. Then I'd _really_ hate to be in your shoes." Mickey told him before he turned around and walked off down the driveway while the doctor continued to glare at him.

 _…._

The doctor was sound asleep on the couch while Rose lie asleep in her bed. She had been having a horrible nightmare about an evil dark creature that was trying to harm her. She tossed and turned for a while until she shot straight up inside her bed wide awake and screaming on the top of her lungs. The doctor practically tripped over himself as he struggled to get off the couch. He quickly put on his robe and slipped on his slippers before running inside her room and switching on the light both of his hearts pounding against his chest.

"Rose what is it? What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"He's coming,.." she began while she started breathing heavily. "He's coming to get me." She said as she broke into sobs and tears started pouring down her cheeks.

The doctor quickly sat down next to her and pulled her tightly inside chest. "Shh,.." he whispered lovingly as he kissed the top of her head. "You were just having a bad dream, that's all." He whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her softly as she nodded against his chest and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Alright, now who was coming to get you?" he questioned while he hugged her tightly.

"Somebody called the beast." She sniffed as she started to calm down a little bit.

"Well you're safe now, I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you." He assured her.

"I hate this!" she sobbed.

"I know." He reassured her gently as he rocked her back in forth inside his arms.

"Something is wrong with me! I keep getting these visions and I don't even understand what's going on!" she cried as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He began finally being able to say the three words that he had been wanting to say for such a long time now. "And right now that's all you need to understand." He told her as she broke out of his arms and gazed into his eyes as he gazed back into hers and gently brought his hand down to her cheek and rubbing her tears away with his thumb. That's when suddenly they closed the gap between them and sealed it with a passionate kiss. Before he even realized what was about to happen he found himself kissing her back down onto the bed as he got over top of her.

He slowly started to undo the tie on his robe and undress himself as Rose sat up and threw off her top while they continued to make out. As soon as they were both unclothed Rose stopped him. "Wait," she began inside a soft whisper. "John, I'm scared." She admitted as he bent down and kissed her forehead again.

"Shh,.." he whispered. "It's alright my precious Rose. I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." He told her. "This is my first time too." He said. " _Making love with a human anyway_." He added to himself in thought. "I'm just as scared and nervous as you are, but I promise you that everything's going to be alright." He assured her as he kissed her lips and found that his hearts were beating so fast that he thought as if they just might burst out of him. He kissed her again as he gently started to mate with her steadily rocking back and forth while trying to catch his breath before leaning into kiss her again.

After about thirty minutes or so he stopped and cuddled with her under the covers with her head lying down upon his chest. He planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head as she fell asleep to the sound of his hearts beating. As he rested his chin on the top of her head that's when something strange had occurred to her. "That's odd." She began. "You have two heartbeats." She realized but he had already fallen asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Rose remembers

Sunlight shown in through the windowsill. The doctor slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Rose who was still sound asleep and smiled at her before kissing the top of her head. She yawned and opened her eyes before turning to look back at him. "Good morning." He told her with a grin as grabbed the back of her head and pulled it towards him so he could greet her with a morning kiss. "Sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered.

"You guess?" he questioned her back.

"Well yeah, no offense or anything but I slept with someone that I hardly even know." She told him.

"Oh Rose, you're breaking my heart. I wish you would come back to me. I wish you would remember how much we love each other." He told her although he wondered secretly to himself if she had ever even loved him at all.

"Yeah, hey that reminds me." She began. "I meant to ask you something last night. Why do you have two hearts?" she asked him when his grin immediately vanished from his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her anxiously.

"Last night when I fell asleep, I could almost swear that I heard two of them beating." She explained.

"Rose, listen, there's something I have to tell you. Something I should have told you a few days ago actually. You see, I'm not who you think I am." He began.

"What do you mean, who are you?" she asked him.

"Well, I_" he began when suddenly the doorknob turned. "Alright Rose here's some of your laundry I folded and breakfast is on the_" she began when all of a sudden she looked up and shrieked at the sight before her and accidentally dropped the pile of clothes. She quickly turned away and placed a hand over her eyes. "Dear gracious me, that's a sight I'll never get out of my head." She said.

"I'm sorry Jackie, Rose had a nightmare last night and woke me up." He explained.

"Ah and I see that after you went into comfort her you never left." She said. "Well then you can enjoy some flapjacks after your dressed." She said still avoiding eye contact before she left the bedroom and quickly shut the door behind her.

Later on that afternoon the doctor went back down to his TARDIS unaware that Rose had been following him until she walked in through the doorway.

"Ah there you are hullo there sweetheart!" He greeted her excitedly.

"That's funny. It looks like a telephone box on the outside but on the inside it's much bigger." She said.

"Yeah, I know. I get that a lot." He told her.

"It isn't like any telephone booth that I ever saw." She said when suddenly she remembered her flashback of her dancing with the mysterious man in the leather jacket. "Wait a minute, I know this place." She began when all of a sudden everything started coming back to her.

 _"I'm the doctor, by the way, what's your name?" the ninth doctor asked her._

 _"Rose." She responded as he quickly grabbed her hand._

 _"Nice to meet you Rose, run for your life!" he told her as she remembered the two of them running out of the storage room together. Then she had flashbacks of walking down the street with him and the tenth doctor and holding hands and embracing each other._

Suddenly Rose snapped back to reality and turned to look over at the doctor.

"Rose? Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Oh my God! I remember now!" she exclaimed.

"You do?" he questioned her.

"Yes, I remember everything. You lied to me!" she yelled as he quickly rushed over to her and grabbed ahold of her hand.

"Rose listen to me, I am so sorry I tried to tell you this morning." He said.

"How could you!?" she yelled as she quickly jerked her hand away from him. "You lied to me about who you were, you told me that you loved me!" she snapped.

"That's because I _do_ love you." He told her but she simply just shook her head at him.

"I don't believe you. You used me and took advantage of me because I lost my memory." She said.

"Rose please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you. That's the last thing that I would ever want to do." He told her.

"Yeah well, you certainly don't act like it." She said before she raced out of the TARDIS. However the doctor wasn't going to let her get away this time.

"Rose! Rose please come back we need to talk about this!" he cried when suddenly she stopped dead inside her tracks and saw that her building had been on fire.

"Oh my God, my mother is in there." She said in a horrified gasp before she took off running a crossed the street.

"ROSE!" the doctor hollered as he sped after her. "Rose stop! Come back! I can't lose you again!" he yelled as he followed her back inside.

"Mum! Mum I'm here where are you!?" she exclaimed as she broke into a spurt of coughs when suddenly she saw a note attached to the wall.

"Rose, c'mon we have to go we have to get out of here!" the doctor told her as he came through the door.

"I can't find my mother, I dunno where she is." She told him fearfully as the doctor looked over at the note attached to the wall and it tore it off.

"C'mon, I'll explain later but right now we have to get out of here." He said as she continued her coughing fit and with a nod raced back after him out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Prophecy

"Alright Doctor, tell me what's going on!" Rose demanded once they were back outside.

"Your mother has been taken. Kidnapped actually." He told her.

"But who would kidnap her?" she asked him.

"The beast. It says so here in this letter. Its using her as bait because it knows we'll follow her and it will get what it wants." He explained.

"But that's impossible, you destroyed it." Rose told him.

"I destroyed a _part_ of it, but the beast is like a time lord only evil. It has many parts." He answered.

"You mean it can regenerate." Rose realized.

"In a way yes." He told her.

"So my nightmare then, it was real. It wants me, its seeking me because it told me that I would die in battle but it was wrong." She realized.

"It was the prophecy, it was supposed to happen, and you already know what happens when things aren't supposed to happen." He told her.

"It creates a paradox which creates an alternate dimension, which means somewhere I really am dead." She said. "But how do I know that you really are telling me the truth?" she asked him as he took her hands inside his own and gazed inside her eyes.

"Rose, listen to me, I was a dirty selfish bastard. I should have told you the truth but I didn't because I was too afraid to. I meant what I said, I love you. And I knew that if you found out who I really was then you probably wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I know it's asking a lot but I want you to forgive me." He said. "After all, I can't do this without you." He told her as he continued to gaze at her while he waited for her to answer him. After a few moments she nodded in agreement.

"I forgive you Doctor." She told him and the way she had said it filled his hearts with joy and hope that deep down she possibly had feelings for him in return. The two exchanged wide grins before turning to look back up at the burning building and the firemen desperately trying to put it out.

 _…_

The doctor and Rose took ahold of each other's hands while they walked down the street together. That's when all of a sudden Sarah Jane ran up to them. "Hullo, I'm sorry about what happened it's all over the news." She began.

"It's alright the doctor and I are going to sort it all out." Rose told her.

"What did you just call him?" she asked as Rose stifled a laugh.

"That's right, I forgot you don't know yet. I got my memory back now." She explained as Sarah smiled warmly at her.

"Really? Well that's great news." She told her but suddenly a dreary look came onto Rose's face.

"No it's not, my mother's in trouble. She's been kidnapped by this horrid devil creature." She explained as the doctor squeezed her hand tightly. "It's all my fault." She said with a shake of her head.

"Don't say that. Don't you _dare_ say that Rose Tyler." The doctor told her firmly. "Do you understand me?" he asked her sternly as she looked over at him.

"But all of this is happening because I'm alive. Maybe it would have been better if we had never met at all." She told him with a hang of her head but found the doctor lifting her chin to meet his gaze.

"You've been the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me into a better man and teaching me a very important lesson about learning to forgive myself for the mistakes I made in the past. Please darling, don't make the same ones I did." He told her as he grabbed a strand of hair and tucked it around her ear.

"You really do love me don't you." Rose realized.

"Wow, look who just woke up." He told her. "Now there's only one very important question that needs to be answered." He said.

"What's that?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you that right now." He said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Because there's way too much that we have to deal with right now, and I'm just not simply ready since I don't really know the answers myself." He said.

"You're not really making much sense." She told him as he smiled warmly at her.

"I seldom ever do don't I?" he questioned as she smiled back at him and just as the two of them were leaning into kiss each other Sarah cleared her throat reminding them that she was still there. Rose quickly turned her head and looked back at her.

"Look, I know that now probably isn't the best time but do you remember Jack?" she asked them.

"Jack? You mean Captain Jack Harkness?" Rose questioned her.

"That's right." She answered.

"Well yes, but how do you know him?" Rose asked her as Sarah sucked in her cheeks.

"We sort of maybe might be going out." She admitted.

"Really? That's so cool I'm really happy for you." She told her.

"Thanks. Anyway Mickey, Jack, and I are all going on a camping trip and I was going to invite you and the doctor." She explained.

"No." the doctor began angrily. "I don't think so." He said.

"Why not?" Rose asked him.

"Mickey and I haven't really been getting along these last few days." He told her.

"So you mean that you've been fighting over me." She said as she simply glanced over at him before she started to run away.

"Oh no, not again." The doctor muttered to himself. "Rose! Rose please stop!" he called before he started to run after her and when he finally caught up to her he grabbed ahold of her arm. "My number one rule!" he exclaimed. "Why do you always seem to forget it!?" he cried.

"I just got over having amnesia remember? I'm still getting used to having my memory back." She told him.

"Listen Rose, technically speaking Mickey and I haven't been fighting over you. We've been fighting because he was mad at me for not telling you the truth about who I was. However like I said before, before you got your memory back I decided that he was right and I intended to do it." He said.

"Well then why can't you just tell him that when you see him?" she asked him.

"Because he might not believe me and he wants me to stay away from you." He explained.

"Oh really? He does does he? Well I don't care if he's my boyfriend or not. Nobody tells me what to do, not even him." She said making the doctor's heart start to sink.

"So then he's still your boyfriend?" he asked her sadly as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Doctor I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She assured him. "In fact now I'm not even sure if I want to be with him if he's going to try and control my life. Anyway, all I want is my mother back. And I figure if we just have a moment to breathe, you might be able to think of a way to save her. Won't you?" she questioned him.

"Yes, of course I will." He told her as he placed a tender hand upon her cheek and rested it there while they continued to gaze into each other's eyes before Rose quickly grabbed ahold of him and laid a passionate kiss upon his lips before he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; You Can't Live in Fear

Later that night everybody met outside the TARDIS. Jack and Rose exchanged grins before she raced over towards him and threw her arms around him. "Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Rose Tyler and her doctor. Long time no see." He told her before they broke out of their embrace. Then he turned over to look at the doctor. "Nice to see you again Doctor, you've regenerated since the last time I saw you I see." He told him with a shake of his hand.

"Yes, quite a while ago actually. It's a rather long story." He explained as he looked over at Mickey and glared who glared right back at him before he slowly turned his head away from him.

"Uh am I missing something here?" Jack questioned as his eyes rolled back and forth between them. "Why aren't you guys talking to one another?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that's rather a long story as well." The doctor answered. "Anyway if were all packed we might as well hit the road." He said.

"Okay but I didn't think miss Tyler would want to get her nails dirty let alone go on a camping trip through the woods." Jack teased.

"Hey!" Rose snapped as she punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Good lord woman take it easy would ya?" Jack said as he clenched his teeth and winced with pain while he held onto his injured arm. "Note to self never make Rose Tyler angry." He said as Mickey and Rose exchanged grins.

 _….._

"Would you get down from there you're acting like your seven years old again." Mickey pointed out as Rose had leapt up on a log and was walking a crossed it like it was a balance beam.

"You're no fun." She grouched before she leapt to the ground again.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm honest!" he snapped as he shot an angry glare over at the doctor.

"Oh would you just knock it off and get over it already!? This thing has gotten way out of hand." She said.

"I agree." Sarah Jane told them.

"Yeah well he started it!" Mickey yelled at him.

"I did not!" The doctor cried.

"Oh yeah right ya did so and you know it!" Mickey shouted back at him.

"Boys! That's enough! I've had it! Mickey, I have feelings for you _and_ for the doctor." Rose told him.

"Yeah well sooner or later you're going to have decide which one of us you want." Mickey spat.

"So wait, is that what this is all about? You're both pissed off at each other because of Rose?" Jack realized.

"Pretty much." Rose admitted reluctantly as Jack chuckled.

"Oh boy, this is getting good!" he exclaimed but Sarah slapped him a crossed the shoulder. "Hey! All I'm saying that it's interesting." He explained before he leaned forward with a wide grin on his face. "Be sure to let me know which one gets the girl!" he whispered to the doctor before Sarah slapped him again. "Ouch! Watch it!" he cried.

"Oh c'mon! How much further do we have to go!? My legs are killing me and this backpack isn't getting any lighter!" Mickey groaned with complainant.

"We'll be there as soon as we make it up the mountain." Jack answered.

"What did you say?" Rose questioned as she suddenly stopped hiking. "You mean we're going all the way up there?" she asked him as she pointed up at it as the doctor turned his head and looked over at her.

"Rose, is there a problem?" Sarah asked her.

"Uh well,.. I just remembered that I forgot to let the dog out and so we've got to go back." She answered nervously.

"Rose, sweetie you don't have a dog." The doctor pointed out. "Now come on tell me, what's the matter?" he asked her before she took a deep breath.

"I'm afraid of heights alright! There, are you happy now? I said it!" she snapped.

"Ah, I see." He began. "Uh listen guys, could you please excuse us for a few minutes? We'll catch up with you later." He told them.

"Sure, c'mon guys." Sarah told them before they started hiking ahead of them and Rose sat down on top of a rock.

"I've never been so much more embarrassed in my life." She admitted.

"Ah c'mon things could be worse." The doctor assured her.

"Some girl you chose to love right?" she questioned as the doctor simply just grinned at her and sat down beside her.

"Right." He answered as she turned to look at him but then quickly turned away from him again.

"Rose," he began softly. "Rose look at me." He told her as he turned her chin to face him when she didn't obey. "Rose, you are an extraordinary young woman, more than you give yourself credit for actually." He told her. "After all, I don't ask just anyone to fly the TARDIS with me." He pointed out as she continued to gaze at him. "Look I've been in love with you since the day I asked you to travel with me and be my companion.

The only difference is now you know about it, it didn't change anything. Just like you have always been afraid of heights but now that we know about it you think that it's the end of the world, but it isn't. The only way something changes is if you make an effort to change it yourself. All this time when I was afraid to tell you how I really felt about you I could have been holding you in my arms. Look how much time I've wasted." He told her. "You can't let fear stop you from living your life and doing the things that you want to do. I mean I'm guessing you want to climb that mountain and conquer your fears right?" he questioned her as she nodded at him.

"Yes I do but, it's just that it's so high and I'm scared!" she cried.

"Take my hand." He told her as she took it and intertwined her fingers inside his own. "I promised that I would never let anything happen to you, and I never break a promise." He told her as he pulled her up to her feet and they started hiking towards the mountain together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Camping Trip

"I can't believe how beautiful it is up here." Rose said once they had arrived at the top.

"Told you so." The doctor told her not being able to remove his gaze from her face.

"I can't believe Heaven could be much better than this, I mean you can see everything from up here." She said with a breath of astonishment as the doctor smiled warmly at her. That's when she turned to realize that he had been staring at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. Yes that's right I'm the doctor and I am Rose Tyler addict." He admitted as she giggled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh c'mon now stop it." She told him.

"No." he told her with a sly little grin before the two leaned into kiss each other.

"Rose and the doctor sitting in a tree," Jack began as he suddenly walked past them. "k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he sang.

"Oh, do shut up!" Rose snapped with a roll of her eyes as he unscrewed the cap off his water bottle.

"I'm sorry but you two really do make a cute couple." He told them.

"How come you're on their side!?" Mickey snapped.

"Because I can see it when they look at each other. Clearly they've got the hots for each other because it's the same way that Sarah Jane and I look at each other." He explained as Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I've got an idea!" Sarah Jane interrupted loudly desperately trying to change the subject. "Why don't we set up camp?" she suggested.

"I'm with you, that's a great idea." Rose said as she started to help her set up the tents.

Later on that night Rose gazed up at the stars while Jack gathered firewood from the woods. Just when the doctor didn't think that she could possibly get more beautiful he noticed the way she looked inside the moonlight with a gentle breeze blowing through her hair. "Hi." He whispered softly letting her be aware of his presence as he stood beside her. She turned to look at him and notice that once again he was smiling at her and looking at her with eyes full of love.

"Oh hullo what are you doing here? I thought that you were helping Jack gather the firewood." She said.

"I don't want to go anywhere without you." He told her.

"Doctor," she began. "can I ask you something?" she questioned him as he reached over and touched her cheek.

"What is it love?" he asked her.

"That speech you made earlier about not letting fear get ahold of you, what if it has to do with someone you love? I mean after all, my mum's in danger,.." she began shakily. "I might never see her again, but yet I'm just sitting on my ass waiting for you to think of something because I'm not brave enough to go and save her myself." She said as tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"Don't say that, you are so brave Rose Tyler." He began as he started wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Otherwise you wouldn't be with me." He told her as she began to sob. "Shh,.." he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Please don't cry." He pleaded as kissed her again.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared! I already lost my father and I don't want to lose my mother!" she sobbed.

"You're not going to remember? I made you a promise, and I already told you that I always keep my promises." He reassured her as he held her tighter and kissed her forehead before resting his chin on the top of her head unaware that Mickey had been watching them from the distance looking a little guilty from the way that he had been treating them.

"You frozen there Mickey?" Jack asked as he came back from the woods and dumped a pile of firewood down inside the pit.

"No. I was just thinking. That's all." He answered.

"Ah I see, this wouldn't have to do with Rose now would it?" Jack questioned.

"Well it's just that all this time I've only been trying to protect her, but now I'm thinking that I was wrong. I mean, what if they really love each other you know?" Mickey questioned him back.

"You're forgetting one thing." Jack began. "I'm a time traveler myself so that means I've traveled the world and have seen it all, and I'm here to tell you that I've never seen anything like that before so if that isn't love I dunno what is." He explained when suddenly the doctor and Rose had walked back over to them hand in hand. "Are you guys alright?" he asked them.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Rose answered with a sniff as she brushed her tears away.

"That's good. So ET do ya mind and giving me a hand with this fire here?" he questioned.

"Sure, hold on a second." The doctor said as he removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it at the logs. Within a few moments they started to catch fire and Jack made a disgusted face.

"Showoff, that's cheating." He muttered as the doctor just grinned proudly and blew the tip off his screwdriver as Rose stifled a laugh.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Jack began to her. "Go ahead help yourself to some roasted marshmallows." He told her gesturing over to the bag with a nod of his head.

"Thanks." She replied as they both exchanged smiles and Rose walked over to it.

"You better take care of this one Doctor." Jack told him.

"Oh don't worry, I plan to." He said as he stored away his sonic screwdriver.

"Hey uh look," Mickey began as the doctor turned to look over at him. "I'm sorry. About the way I acted I mean. I just want Rose to be happy. Whatever that means." He told him as the doctor grinned.

"Apology accepted." He began. "And for the record,.. I'm sorry too." He told him.

"So, are we mates again then?" Mickey asked.

"Sure thing Mickey Mouse." The doctor responded with a grin and a wink as he walked over to the fire and sat down beside it as Mickey grinned back at him.

Later on after everyone finished eating their marshmallows Rose snuggled up inside the doctor's chest. "I can't believe how beautiful it is out here, and the crickets sound like they're singing a lullaby." She said quietly as the doctor smiled down at her as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"I love you." He told her soothingly as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Beast Returns

The next morning the doctor and Rose awoke to the smell of flapjacks cooking. "Ah good morning you two, I see you're finally awake. You were sleeping down there the whole night." Mickey told them as Rose gave a great big yawn and a stretch while the doctor rubbed his face before yawning and stretching himself.

"Anyway, you'll never guess what I found." He continued.

"What's that?" Rose asked him.

"I'll show you later after breakfast." He told her when suddenly Jack walked past them.

"Good morning you two." He teased playfully as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Jack, leave them alone and help me cook the jacks!" Sarah snapped.

"Well, that sounds a little awkward don't you think?" he questioned as Rose laughed.

"You remind me of my uncle James." She told him.

"I see, well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked her as she stifled another laugh.

"It's good. He's just like a big kid inside." She answered.

"Hm, that sounds like he's a long lost relative of mine." He said with a grin as he winked at her before he walked away as Rose just simply grinned and shook her head while rolling her eyes again.

"Even though it's in a different way, I know he loves you." Mickey told her.

"I know and so does he." She said referring to the doctor. "I admit, it's sort of nice having a father figure around. I never even had a dad before." She said.

"Well, how would you feel about having a brother? I mean even though I can't be your boyfriend anymore doesn't mean that I don't want to be a part of your life. I still love you, it's just more like having a little sister around that I can totally harass, which I admit that that wouldn't be such a bad thing." He told her as she grabbed the doctor's sonic screwdriver and stormed over to him pointing it at his neck.

"Try me." She warned.

"Uh, what on earth are you doing?" Mickey said as he moved it away from him with his finger when suddenly a huge grin emerged onto her face.

"I haven't had the slightest idea." She admitted with a shake of her head before they both busted out laughing.

 _…._

Later on after breakfast the doctor and Rose followed Mickey inside the woods. "Would you keep up already!?" Mickey cried as he and the doctor stopped and turned around to look behind him.

"Rose, darling are you alright? You look terrible. It's like you saw a ghost or something." He told her.

"No." she moaned with a shake of her head. "I don't feel well." She said before she collapsed onto her knees and grabbed ahold of her stomach.

"Oh my God." The doctor said as he rushed over to her and bent down beside her while Mickey watched him fearfully.

"Doctor," he began. "Doctor what's wrong with her?" he asked him anxiously.

"I dunno. Rose, Rose please sweetheart speak to me and tell me what's wrong." He told her as she tilted her head back and gave a great shriek of pain. "Rose!" the doctor cried frantically as he felt his hearts pounding against his chest. She continued to scream in agony as she fell flat on her back on top of the ground while an invisible force pushed her violently. "WHO'S EVER DOING THIS STOP!" he shouted on the top of his lungs. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" he hollered when suddenly it stopped and Rose burst into tears.

"Doctor! Doctor help!" she cried as he scooped her up inside his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Shh,.. it's alright now your safe." He told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"Doctor, what's happening to me?" she asked him as his eyes widened at the sight of black marks slowly appearing onto her skin.

"No." he said in a horrified whisper as Rose's eyes shut tightly before she shot them back open again.

"He is awake." She said in a deep demonic voice.

"GET OUT OF HER YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" The doctor shouted as Rose continued to shriek while she closed her eyes again and struggled to fight it. "Listen Rose, you have to listen to me. It's only taking control of you because it knows it can. You have to fight it." He told her as her eyes snapped open again.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" the demonic voice yelled at him before she closed her eyes again and screamed while she shook with fright and breathed heavily. That's when the doctor shot a worried look up at Mickey who knelt down next to them.

"Please Rose, you have to listen to him. I know you're in there somewhere. The doctor needs you, and so do I." he told her as Rose gave out another cry of pain and continued to shake for a moment while turning her head from side to side until suddenly her eyes opened.

"Doctor?" she questioned while trying to catch her breath.

"Oh Rose," he began as he hugged her tightly to his chest. "thank God you're alright. You scared the living daylights out of me." He told her as she began to cry again. "Shh,.." he whispered as he rubbed her back soothingly and kissed her forehead. "It's alright, it's all over. Its gone now." He told her.

"No it's not." She began as he broke the embrace and ran his fingers through her hair as she took a deep breath. "I know where it is, and how to get Mum back. It didn't follow us here we followed it." She explained.

"What are you talking about?" Mickey asked her.

"Mickey, what were you planning on showing us before it attacked me?" she asked him.

"It was just a_" he began. "a gigantic hole in the ground." He realized.

"We're here. This is its territory. A portal to the Satan pit." She said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Most Powerful Thing in the World

Rose slowly got up to her feet and walked over to the edge of the woods. Sure enough there was a great humongous crater in the middle of the earth. "I still don't get it." Mickey began. "How did the beast knew that we were going camping here?" he asked.

"You saw what just happened. It's pretty much capable of anything. It trapped us here on purpose." She answered. "The only thing left do is to face it." She said.

"No Rose, I'm not letting you go down there." The doctor told her with a very worried and serious look on his face.

"Doctor I have to, my mum's down there." She said.

"No!" he yelled. "I almost lost you once," he began. "I'm not about to let that happen again." He told her as she took ahold of his hand and intertwined her fingers inside his.

"Are you afraid?" she asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked her back.

"Somebody once told me that you can't let fear stop you from living your life and that you have got to face it no matter what the cost." She told him.

"But not when it's the cost of your life." He told her.

"C'mon Doctor, you've faced this thing before even with the cost of sacrificing me. How did you do it then?" she asked him as his mind flashbacked to that scene that she had been describing.

 _"I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi gods and would-be gods, but out of all that, out of all that pantheon, if I believe in one thing,.. just one thing,.. I believe in her."_

"I told it that I believed in you." He said after he took a moment's pause. "And I still do." He told her.

"Then you have to let me go." She said.

"You be careful down there Rose Tyler." He told her.

"I will, don't worry I will." She said with a nod before she turned to look back down at the hole and closed her eyes before she held her knees and took a gigantic leap of faith.

"This is all my fault." The doctor whispered as soon as she was out of sight as Mickey watched him remove a small TARDIS blue felt box out of his pocket with curiosity. "I should have known better." He said.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mickey asked him but the doctor continued on and ignored his question.

"The woman that I love more than anything in the world is in danger because of me. I knew that it would never work between us right from the start but I didn't do anything to try and stop it. I'm sorry Mickey, I should have listened to you." He began as he turned to look over at him and store the box back inside his pocket. "I should have stopped it right when it began when Rose lost her memory." He told him.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm the one who was wrong!" he exclaimed. "Rose is well aware of the risks involved with being with you, but she made her choice, and if you really love her you'd accept it. I had to and now so do you." Mickey told him as he heaved a sad sigh and hung his head before Mickey grinned at him and touched his shoulder gently making him look back up at him.

"But that doesn't mean that she should have to fight it alone." He said as the doctor grinned at him. "Are you with me?" Mickey asked him as he offered him his hand.

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," he began. "allons-y!" he exclaimed before the two of them jumped into the hole.

"I can't see anything down here!" Mickey cried as they started sliding down the dirty and dusty tunnel. That's when suddenly within a flash they saw a bright light and came into the clearing landing on top of each other with a thud. "Hey! Get off of me!" Mickey snapped.

"Oops, sorry Mick let me help you up." The doctor said as he quickly got off him and helped him up before they started brushing themselves off. "ROSE!" the doctor hollered. "Rose where are you!? Answer me!" he cried as Mickey turned around and pointed in the opposite direction.

"There!" he exclaimed as the doctor slowly turned around and saw Rose running straight towards him hand in hand with her mother.

"Rose!" he cried excitedly as they quickly rushed towards each other and embraced each other tightly before the doctor placed both of his hands on her face and kissed her lips. "Rose, thank God you're alright." He told her before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly as Jackie simply looked over at Mickey.

"Rose is with him now." He explained as he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Oh." She answered. "Right." She said with a nod.

"How could you possibly make it past the beast alive?" The doctor asked her.

"I dunno, I didn't see it anywhere." She answered with a shrug as he simply beamed at her while gazing at her with warm and loving affectionate eyes.

"Do you remember when I told you that there was a very important question that had to be answered?" he questioned her as she nodded and felt tears of joy running down her cheeks feeling like she already knew what it was.

"Well then, Rose Tyler_" he began but before he had had a chance to finish his sentence the ground start to quake.

"Doctor?" she asked him. "Doctor, what's happening?" she asked as it began to shake even harder.

"ROSE! ROSE HOLD ON!" The doctor told her while wrapping his arms around her and holding onto her tightly.

"Doctor I'm scared!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright I've got you! I'm not going to let you go!" he assured her when all of a sudden she gave out a loud shriek and fell onto the ground. "NO!" The doctor yelled. "YOU GO AWAY RIGHT NOW THIS INSTANT AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" he hollered angrily at the top of his lungs as he shouted into the dark distance in front of him while Jackie dropped down to her daughter's side who had been knocked unconscious.

"Doctor,.." a demonic voice said when suddenly two red glowing eyes appeared.

"Rose, please, sweetheart wake up." Jackie pleaded.

"That's right,.." the doctor began. "TAKE ME! KILL ME INSTEAD!" he shouted at it as he motioned towards his chest as the beast, now in the form of a great black winged spirit stepped out of the darkness and set the ground around the pit on fire.

"You will regenerate." The beast told him without moving his lips.

"No. I won't. I promise that I won't. Just please don't hurt her. Not Rose." He begged.

"You are an ignorant fool to give up your life for a worthless young human like her." The beast told him.

"That's because you don't know her like I do." The doctor told him with a shake of his head. "And she's not worthless. You see the Rose Tyler that I know, she's a lot better than somebody like me. She has always thought of her friends and family and all her loved ones before herself and put them first, even with the knowledge that she might not make it out alive. She is never afraid to tell the truth even when it hurts, and most of all,.. I love her. And she loves me, and that makes her ten times more powerful than you!" he shouted as the beast gave out an angry roar.

"Because when you love someone, when you _really_ love someone, it is the most powerful thing in the world." He said as the beast gave out a loud thunderous groan.

"Doctor!" Jackie cried as she gave out a sudden gasp while the doctor quickly turned his head and saw that Rose's eyelids were slowly fluttering open.

"Rose." He said as he rushed over to her side.

"What is that?" Mickey asked as he pointed at her and Rose looked down to see that her whole entire body was glowing and as she listened to the steadiness of her heartbeat she realized that it started to speed up and thud against her chest. It was only until after she placed her hand on it that her jaw fell wide open.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it." She said as she looked over at her mother and grinned as she took ahold of her hand before she placed it on top of her chest.

"Well bless my soul,.." she began. "She's got two heartbeats." She said with a sudden realization.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Important Question

 _First of all I would love to say a HUGE thank you to my first few reviewers! And to answer the Sarah Jane question is that this story takes place somewhere after School Reunion so that's why he wasn't all that surprised to see her, and yes I agree that one part in chapter four was so sad that I felt like crying while writing it. Anyway, this story is almost done and then there will be a sequel shortly afterwards!_

"She has two hearts, why in the world would she have two hearts?" Jackie questioned as she watched her daughter struggle to stand up onto her feet.

"It must be because of The Doctor." Mickey began. "His love for her was so strong that it grew her a second heart." He realized as Rose clenched her fists and looked up at the beast smiling proudly and bravely.

"Rose Tyler,.." it growled.

"Is about to kick your ass!" she finished for it as she started running towards it.

"ROSE! Rose no, don't!" The Doctor cried.

"It's alright," Mickey began as he turned and grinned at him. "She knows what she's doing." He assured him and sure enough Rose found to her great astonishment that her hands were burning and so she bravely grabbed ahold of the monster's face and with a great loud shriek of agony it blew up into a fireball and exploded into billions of pieces.

"Is it over?" Jackie questioned as Rose turned around and faced her.

"No it isn't but that's alright,.. because when it comes back The Doctor and I will be waiting for it." She answered as her body suddenly stopped glowing and she smiled warmly at him who smiled back at her.

"Rose Tyler," he began as he shook his head with disbelief. "defender of the earth." He finished.

"It's rather like the galaxy now, I mean now that I'm part time lady." She said.

"Alright so all and powerful time lady, how are we going to get out of here?" Mickey asked her as The Doctor removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and pointed it into the air and clicked it. A few seconds later the sound of the TARDIS appearing was heard. "Oh now I see, it's sort of like automatically unlocking a car." Mickey said when the blue box finally appeared in front of them and The Doctor placed the screwdriver back inside his pocket.

"Alright Rose, it's time to take us home." He said.

"What? Me?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"That's right, you're the time lady after all." He told her with a grin.

"So, does that mean that she can regenerate?" Mickey asked him as they followed the others onto the ship.

"Well sort of, she can heal herself but she can't get a whole new body altogether since she's only part time lady." He answered.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this one then." Mickey said as The Doctor laughed mischievously while he held the door for him.

 _…._

"They've sure been inside the woods for a long time." Sarah Jane began. "I sure hope they're alright." She finished.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jack began. "after all, they've got The Doctor with them." He finished as little by little the TARDIS appeared. "See," he began as he looked over at his girlfriend. "what did I tell you?" he asked when suddenly Jackie, Rose, and Mickey ran out of it and The Doctor slowly walked along behind them.

"Oh my God, it's Jackie." Sarah said with gasp of bewilderment.

"Well done Doctor, another mission accomplished." Jack said.

"Actually I didn't do anything," The Doctor began as he glanced over at his companion. "Rose did. She's got two hearts now." He explained.

"Oh I see, well it looks like we've got another time lord on our hands now." Jack told her with a proud grin.

"Time lady actually because I'm a woman." Rose said.

"I'm sorry, I stand corrected miss Tyler." He told her as The Doctor glanced over at her and smiled.

"Uh Jack, can you give us a moment? I want to talk to Rose alone." He told him.

"Sure." He agreed happily before he walked away.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Rose asked him.

"I just wanted to say that I am extremely proud of you for what you did back there, and I couldn't be prouder of you as my companion." He told her.

"Thanks." She told him as she gazed up at him and smiled warmly at him. "Doctor?" she began.

"What is it?" he asked her back.

"When we were down in the pit, what was it that you were going to ask me?" she questioned him.

"I dunno, I forgot." He teased as she playfully hit him a crossed the shoulder as he laughed.

"Alright! Alright! Take it easy would ya!?" he cried as he dug into his pocket and tossed her the box leaving her with a bewildered look on her face. "Go on," he whispered. "open it." He encouraged as she looked back down at it and flipped the lid open with her thumb. Nestled inside was a silver ring with a blue diamond in the middle of it. "It's real by the way in case you're wondering." He told her.

"Oh my God." She said as she placed her hand over the top of her mouth.

"So even though I take it that you already know what I'm going to ask you," The Doctor began. "Rose Tyler_ will you marry me?" he asked her as she felt herself go speechless.

"I dunno what to say." She sobbed.

"Well it is a yes or no question so that's all you have to say really." He explained.

"I don't understand, why would you do this?" she asked as the tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you be my time traveling wife?" he asked her as she slowly nodded as she choked back her tears.

"Yes,.. yes I will." She agreed as his eyes widened with amazement.

"Really? You will?" he questioned her.

"Yes. I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." She sobbed joyfully.

"Well then,.. that's just uh well how do I put it?" he questioned as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh I know!" he cried excitedly as he grinned at her. "Fantastic." He said as Rose's mind flashbacked to his former self saying that word and grinning in the exact same way that he was now before she ran her hand up his chest and then pulled her close to him and closed her eyes while the two of them wrapped their arms around each other's necks and kissed passionately.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Wedding

 **Several Months Later…**

"How do I look?" Rose asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing her mother's wedding dress while her mother shook her head with disbelief.

"You look absolutely beautiful. Just like I did when I wore that dress on my wedding day." She answered as Rose smiled at her.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm really marrying him. This is the day we unofficially met over ten years ago." She said when suddenly Sarah Jane Smith came in through the door.

"Rose, the limousine is waiting for you outside. Mickey, Jack, and The Doctor are already at the church since it is extremely bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She explained.

"Yeah and the last thing that we need is bad luck." Rose said as she stifled a laugh.

"C'mon darling, you can't be late for your own wedding now can you?" Sarah said as she motioned her towards the door. "C'mon Jackie you too." She told her.

 _…_

"Hey Doctor, are you nervous?" Jack asked as they both stood side by side wearing their tuxedos.

"More than ever." He admitted. "I can't even imagine what Rose feels like." He said with a shake of his head as crowds of people were arriving into the church and sitting down inside the pews.

"Well don't worry, I know that you both'll be very happy together. Rose is in very good hands." Jack told him with a grin. "I guess that means that I better go get her now." He said since he was the one who was going to give her away. The organ started playing the wedding march while Sarah Jane, Mickey, and The Doctor watched Rose being escorted by Jack down the aisle. The Doctor smiled warmly at his bride and how beautiful she looked when suddenly they stopped along with the music and the crowd grew quiet while they listened.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the minister questioned.

"I do." Jack answered with a proud grin as the minister nodded at The Doctor as a gesture to let him know that it was alright to go and get her. He trotted down to her and took her hand before they slowly walked back up to the minister exchanging quick glances and smiles.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. So let's cut straight to the chase now shall we? John Smith, do you take this woman to be your loftily wedded wife? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish until death do you part?" he asked The Doctor.

"I do." He answered while he grinned at Rose and a bunch of photographs were taken and the minister turned over to Rose.

"Rose Tyler, do you take this man to be your loftily wedded husband? In sickness and in health? To love and to cherish until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." She answered.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked Mickey who removed them from his pocket and handed them to him. He then placed a silver ring inside The Doctor's hand which had a flowery diamond in the center of it and fancy jewels all around it. "John place this ring onto Rose's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told him as he smiled warmly at her and slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring Rose Tyler, I thee wed." he said as he continued to smile at her while he gazed deeply into her eyes. Then the minister dropped a plain silver ring inside the palm of Rose's hand.

"Now Rose, place this ring onto John's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said happily while the two exchanged loving smiles as she slid it onto his finger.

"By the powers invested in me and through the laws of Great Britain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He told them as The Doctor threw Rose's veil over her head and shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as Rose placed her arms over her shoulders and the two of them closed their eyes before sharing a passionate kiss as the crowd erupted with cheers and applause with a few loud whistles. After they broke apart the reprise of the wedding march began to play and Rose and The Doctor walked arm in arm back down the aisle. Rice was thrown at them as they exited by the steps of the church.

Later on that night everybody met back at Jackie's apartment for the reception. Mickey started tapping his spoon on his wineglass while chatter continued filling up the background. "Uh may I have your attention please?" he asked as The Doctor and Rose looked up at him but everyone else continued talking. "Uh, excuse me." He began again as he cleared his throat. That's when Rose placed two fingers inside her mouth and whistled loudly and silence fell. "Uh, thanks. I didn't know you could do that actually." He said as The Doctor stifled a laugh.

"Anyway, I'd like to make a toast to my two best mates in the entire galaxy. To The Doctor and Rose may you lead a very long and happy life together." He said as he raised his glass into the air and everyone toasted their glasses together before he walked over closer to them. "Uh listen guys, I just wanted to wish you good luck. I'm really going to miss you." He told them as Rose smiled at him.

"Don't worry we won't be gone long, it's only for a few months." She promised.

"Yeah well, good luck." He told her as she went in and hugged him.

"Thanks, and thank you for everything. I couldn't have done it without you." She told him as The Doctor smiled at them.

"We're a team." She began before she pulled away from him. "You and me, and The Doctor. You know, that guy in the telephone box." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the hearts and violins already and cut the cake!" he snapped as she giggled at him and the three of them started to walk away together.

Rose took ahold of her husband's hand and they both intertwined their fingers together as they walked over to the table. "That's cool isn't it?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, I see the cake's in the shape of the TARDIS." Mickey answered.

"It's ice cream cake actually, except for our two plastic figures." She explained as she dug her spoon inside of it.

"Pig." Mickey began. "You're supposed to cut it together, it's tradition." He told her but Rose simply just stuck out her tongue at him and blew a raspberry.

"You're not the boss of me." She said as she took a bite.

"Now children." Jack said as he walked up to them with Jackie at his side. "I can see that she's going to be a real handful." He said.

"Yeah but I know that he'll take really good care of her." Jackie began as she placed her hands on the side of The Doctor's face and kissed his cheek. "And you can bet that Pete's smiling down upon you blessing your marriage." She told him. "But for right now you better hurry up because you're wanted on the dancefloor." She said as The Doctor turned to Rose and bowed.

"Mrs. Smith, may I have this dance?" he asked her as he offered her his hand.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said as she took it and Mickey watched as he led her away. That's when suddenly an auburn haired lady walked up to him and stood beside him. He guessed that she must have been a friend of Jackie's.

"Who is that strange man anyway?" she asked him as he took a deep breath and smiled as he watched The Doctor take Rose inside his arms and start to waltz around with her.

"He's The Doctor." He answered happily.

I was listening to come fly away from the magical legend of the leprechauns while writing this.


End file.
